


A Failure

by LaFif



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I live and breath angst, This is too sad for me, Why Did I Write This?, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFif/pseuds/LaFif
Summary: All of their plans had failed.The Hunger came and the world turned to ash.So Madame Director took the ship, and she fled to a new cycle.





	A Failure

It had failed.  
Their plan and her plan had failed.

Their plan failed early on, when Lup disappeared and the rest of the crew was being torn apart with guilt and loss. When they forgot and their items were slowly being fished out of the world and into the hands of an organization on the moon.

Her plan had failed after the world turned monotone and everything became less- alive. Her plan failed when everything turned to ash.

She took the ship, their treasured Starblaster, their home, and left in a hurry. The hunger was trapped outside of the plane, but the world was collapsing around her.

She had no time to take anything, just run into the courtyard of the moon base, between the domes of her creation and open the Starblaster’s hanger. Her coworkers, friends, maybe even family, were dying around her, the bonds between them, their atoms and neurons breaking downs with the rest of the bonds in the world. Some of their bodies still littered the ground from the hunger’s attack.

And so Madame Director flew the ship out of the plane, out of cycle 99, year 111. A copy of her journals were still on the ship, all the life support and most of her belongs too. So she flew the ship away and felt her form start to come undone and collect again at her place on the ship’s deck.

On the deck, 7 figures started to form. A small gnome in the captains seat, steering the ship, the elven figures holding hands and human standing next to them. A tall, burly human stood next to a dwarf and finally a twenty-something year old human woman who looked ready to cry, from sadness or relief.

Their captain was back, Barry was alive, and Lup was back.

But this new world and her hope shattered like a sledgehammers to glass when Lup’s body fell, her soul still trapped somewhere. Trapped in her own creation, which the hunger had swallowed.

Barry looked confused and frightened. Where was he? What was this spaceship? The strange new surroundings? Why was it familiar?

  
Magnus, Merle and Taako instinctively stepped closer to one and other, trying to discern this new reality. They could’ve sworn they had died before, from an unseen invasion. Magnus and Merle wondered where they had gotten a black eye and a cut on the forehead. Taako couldn’t figure out why the body next to him made him so unbearably sad. He reaching for an umbrella he had dropped during the strange attack on the world only to find it gone. 

And Davenport. Davenport didn’t have the mental capacity to wonder these things. He felt right in this seat but no notion as to why. He did see a familiar face though.

“Davenport?” He called towards Madame Director.

The Voidfish, Fisher and Junior were still in the other plane, gone. Trapped in, just like The Hunger was trapped out. She had no ichor. How was she to fix this?

And Madame Director, Head of the Beurea of Balance, the Lonely Journal Keeper, _Lucretia_ fell to her knees on this ship that had served as her home for a hundred years and cried.  
  
It had failed.  
Their plan, her plan, the mission, the Bureau had failed.  
She had failed.

There would be no cycle 101.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is my first fanfic.  
> Taken me long enough lol.  
> Sorry for the massive angst pile this is.  
> I’m a poor child in need of love, validate meeeeeeeeeee


End file.
